no te dejare irte de mi lado
by kevin561
Summary: cuenta la historia de tres amigo que han estado junto casi toda su vida ninguno se quiere separar pero una misión le hará tomar una difícil decisión para un de ellos que esta dispuesto a morir por ellos pero sus amigos estarán de acuerdo a el. ¿la humanidad dejara ir su esperanza? entren y averiguarlo


HOLA

hoy le traigo una historia de shingeki no kyojin

* * *

hay tres jóvenes caminado por la ciudad rodeada de muros uno de ellos era un joven despeinado su cabello es de un marón oscuro mientras que sus ojos es un color esmeralda al lado suyo esta una chica que tiene un bufanda y es peli-azabache y por ultimo un joven rubio quien parece un poco asustadizo

-eren no vayas puedes morir- mikasa dijo eso mientra le tomaba la mano al mencionado se podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz

-mikasa déjate de preocuparte de mi no soy un niño- intentando de zafarse de su fuerte agarre

-armin dile a eren que esta misión es realmente arriesgada- mirando a un soldado a su izquierda quien esta un poco apartado

-eren esta vez mikasa tiene razón esta misión es demasiada hasta para nosotros- intentando persuadir a su iracundo amigo

\- ¿que tu también armin? si solo es matar a titanes no es nada nuevo-

cual es la misión tan peligrosa de la cual están hablando? se trata de matar a un grupo de anormales que son especialmente listo que están reunidos en un valle afuera de la ciudad totalmente despejado la cual necesitad ayuda de eren para poder eliminar a mas de alguno

-no ves que me preocupo por ti eren no es por que te veo como un familiar o un hermano es por que eres especial para mi- soltado unas pequeñas lagrimas mientra afloja el agarre

-mikasa no llores esta bien no iré pero por favor de llorar- mientra abrazaba a su "hermana"

esto tomo por sorpresa a mikasa quien no pudo reaccionar pero a los pocos segundos correspondió al abrazo a su amor secreto ella pudo sentir una calidez en su corazón y una paz que perdió después de ese incidente

-estas mejor ahora mikasa- alejándose un poco mientra le acariciaba su cabeza con cariño-

-si ahora estoy mucho mejor- mientra se acercaba al pecho de su amor secreto para depositar su cabeza para descansar

(como termino así?) ese fue el pensamiento de un rubio que estaba caminando cerca de ellos

-algunas horas más tarde-

eren y mikasa siguen abrazado misteriosamente eren tiene una sonrisa parecida a cuando era pequeño una sonrisa pura y dulce mikasa perece mas relajada a su lado parece casi otra persona tiene un leve sonrojo que todos han notado excepto por eren

(esto es extraño. pero me alegro de que ellos dos estén junto) ese fue el pensamiento de armin quien ve la escena de la feliz pareja desde una distancia moderada mientra que al lado suyo se encuentra jean en el suelo deprimido al ver que "su" mikasa esta muy apegada con el loco suicida

pero nada es para siempre la pareja tubo que separarse por la culpa de levi quien dijo que el toque de queda empieza en 5 minutos que deberían estar en su habitación pero en esta ocasión ella se rehusó a alejarse de su amor intento atacar al enano pero gracias a que eren la abrazo por la espalda que la tranquilizo en cuestión de segundo y un sonrojo en todo su rostro

en ese momento armin al ver a su lado ve a jean tirando en el suelo mientra hay un charco de sangre que sale de su boca y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientra que débilmente dice : _esto no es justo ella debería ser mía-_ el lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrastro a la habitación que le corresponde para que no reciba un castigo de levi

mientra que eren siguen abrazando a mikasa sin querer dejarla ir hasta que... que un levi salvaje usa patada voladora contra eren y es super efectiva mientra que mikasa seguía en su mundo y no se percato que levi se lleva a su eren desmayado hasta el sótano

-algunos segundos mas tarde-

-que sigues aquí vete de una vez a dormir-

-y eren ? - mirando alrededor -a donde se fue ?- ignorando totalmente a levi

-te estoy hablando ackerman vete a tu cuarto o quieres limpiar el cuarte tu sola con un cepillo de dientes-

-esta bien iré a dormir pero sera en el cuarto de eren (tengo que protegerlo para que no haga una estupidez...no quiero que muera el no)

-te he dicho que vayas a tu cu...-

levi al verla un poco mejor se da cuenta que en sus ojos no demuestra nada mas que miedo a perder a "ese" especial y el sabe perfectamente el dolor, impotencia que causa perder a ese alguien y alguien como ella que a sufrido lo bastante ya no merece mas de lo mismo

-esta bien esta en el sótano, toma esta es la llave de su "cuarto"-

mikasa se extraña por el comportamiento del enano pero no le da importancia y decide tomar la llaver pero en el momento de tenerlas levi no las suelta

-no debe encariñarte con nadien todos podemos morir en algún momento incluyéndote- soltando las llaves

\- no le tengo miedo a la muerte - acomodando la bufanda que para ella es el vinculo que comparte con eren

-tu no... pero y el que crees que hará lo mas probable es que busque ciegamente a ese titan que te mato sin importar las consecuencias ni su vida- caminado a una puerta cercana para irse a dormir

mikasa empezó a caminar con dirección al sótano pensando sobre lo hablado con levi y su mente se inundo de pensamiento y miedos que pasaría si muere eren iría tras el culpable sacrificándose en el camino el solo pensarlo la aterra

ni ella se dio cuenta de cuanto lleva afuera de la habitación de eren esta parada al frente de la puerta mirándola fijamente intentando respirar con normalidad actual mente su mente se lleno de pensamientos relacionado a que ella y eren iban a dormir en la misma cama como en los viejos tiempo al solo recortarlos le da emoción y si para algo mas ?

(vamos tiene que entrar solo recuerda actúa natural) - respiro unas cuantas veces mas y procedió a abrir la puerta al mirar adentro de la habitación ve a eren cambiándose de ropa ella pudo ver su cuerpo cual estaba un poco marcado y con algunas cicatrizases

-mikasa?! que haces aquí-mientra que termina de colocarse una polera blanca

-v-ve-vengo a dormir contigo esta noche-mientra intenta ocultar su sonrojo con su apreciada bufanda (fallando en el intento)

al cabo de algunos minutos mikasa pudo bajar su ritmo cardíaco mientras que un pequeño sonrojo permanecía en su rostro,eren empezo a caminar en dirección a la puerta

-eren a donde vas?-agarrando la mano del mencionado

-voy a salir para que puedas cambiarte...o quieres que me quede- diciendo eso ultimo con un sonrojo.

-quiero que...te...quedes- le costo mucho decirlo por la vergüenza

-esta bien-

eren se sentó en la cama dando la espada a mikasa mientra que ella se cambia ambos están completamente sonrojado eren escuchaba cada vez que una prenda caía al suelo mientra que ella estaba realmente nerviosa pero internamente quería que eren la viera despues que ella que terminara de cambiarse ambos se acostaron junto

-eren sigues despierto ?-

-si mikasa te sucede algo-

-que harías si muero a manos de un titan un día de estos?-

en ese mismo momento mikasa se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta de un momento para otro ella pudo sentir como su amado se llenaba de ira aunque las luces están apagada ella puede jurar que sintió un titan cerca suyo pero de un momento para otro ella sintió que alguien la abrazaba con fuerza

-ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que tu mueras no lo permitiré, no dejare que nadien te arrebate de mi lado...no quiero perder a nadien mas...por favor no te vayas de mi lado...- cada vez sus lagrimas caía con mas rapidez

ella no respondió nada solo se limito a corresponder a su abrazo y lo acariciaba con cariño pero el se alejo de ella solo para poder besarla a lo que se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida correspondió a ese tan esperado acto de cariño y afecto a los segundos se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno

-no dejare que nadien te aleje de mi- mientra que volvía a besarla

-eren no me iré de tu lado- correspondiendo el beso

la joven pareja siguió cada vez aumentaba la pasión de ambos cava vez los besos eran mas largo hasta que el decidió besar su cuello para bajar poco a poco del cuello hasta su marcado estomago dejando un rastro de su saliva el se percato que su compañero estaba algo nerviosa y asustada se detuvo y volvió a besarla para abrazarla con ternura y acomodarse para dormir

(te protegeré a costa de mi vida) mientra que le acariciaba su cabeza

-al día siguiente-

en la base estaban todo impactado por no encontrar al sargento levi quien siempre es el primero en despertar pero este día ni rastro de el un joven rubio caminaba a paso veloz al sótano en busca de su mejor amigo para que ambos buscaran a mikasa

abriendo la puerta -eren tenemos que buscar a...- no pudo terminar por que vio a mikasa en la cama de eren durmiendo tan felizmente el pudo ver que tiene una pequeña sonrisa al lado suyo hay dos carta que tenían el nombre de el y de ella el tomo la carta que esta dirigida para el y procedió a leerla

-no,no,no-al terminarla el cayo al suelo mientra que lloraba repitiendo : por que lo hiciste- mientra que miraba el suelo

cuando cayo al suelo el ruido que genero fue lo suficiente para despertar a mikasa

-que te paso armin?-

-mikasa tiene que leer la carta-

ella busco hasta que vio su carta que estaba en el lugar que el debería estar al cogerla y leerla ella perdió la fuerza en sus piernas el se acerco a su amiga y la intento consolarla pero fallo los recuerdo que tenían junto los tres los atacan con fuerza demasiada para ambos ella soltó su carta cual se deslizo hasta la luz del sol que decía...

* * *

¿que les pareció este primer capitulo?

fue de su agrado o no

cualquier comentario sirve para poder mejorar

bueno eso es todo ADIÓS!


End file.
